Nyx (Jessica5991)
A character created by Jessica5991. The Archangel of Death. Her task is to carry out orders of the Gods. Removing various "high risk" targets. Not specified what that is though. She occasionally recovers lost souls, or vengeful ghosts, helping/forcing them to "move on". She only has to kill when the Gods specifically order it, since nature does its task very well. Relations to Other Archangels Archangel of Law She often goes under the guise as Deamon's sister. She shows some warmth to him, caring for him like he's her younger brother. Though often berates or belittles him for her own entertainment. Archangel of Life Despite the contradicting tasks and elements, both of these Archangels get along very well together. Nyx often praises the Archangel of Life, arguing that life and death does not juxtapose each other, instead compliments one another, as death is a stage of life. Background She has not given her true history to anyone. Though often implies that she used to be an ordinary Cheru. Personality In her Human Form she appears rather cynical and serious. Though still capable of a wry smile during times of mockery and fun, she appears logical and intellectual. She seems to lack the understanding of others priorities and emotions, often saying what she thinks without tact or care for peoples feelings. In her True Form she is wild and seems insane, revelling in the need for death. The only reason she does not kill constantly is because the other two Archangels are watching her and the gods forbid her from doing so. Sometimes in her True Form, she appears lackadaisical or uninterested in anyone, even taunting people. Appearance and Powers She takes two forms: *Human/Boring (She nicknamed it herself, she appears as an ordinary girl.) *True/Fun *Angelic Her colour scheme is mostly black, added purple in her True Form. She has purple eyes in both forms. Human Form She disguises herself as an assassin, wearing uniform black and white colours. She has a long scarf that wraps around her neck, covering her mouth. It reaches down behing her back, the same length as her hair. She chooses to limit her powers severely in this form, finding it more entertaining. True Form She becomes more wild, chaotic and unpredictable in this form. Attacking at full power, though usually still toying with enemies. She has a purple flame surrounding her left eye. Death's Avatar Death's Avatar Theme. Battle for Everyone's Soul by Shōji Meguro. ---- Ancient stories say that Nyx has actually assumed an ultimate form, the only time being during the War of the Gods. Karn (the God of Death) possesses her body, mind and soul. Using her as a vessel to carry out duties, the combined power of Karn and Nyx is nigh unstoppable unless by a God. Though scholars have analysed stories and evidence from all cultures and determined that Nyx is unable to assume this form, only Karn can enter her body. Weapons and Powers She has many powers that aren't magicks, instead similar to Deamon's being a divine right. Though she is still capable of interacting with mana in the world. Her powers in human form are transferred across to her True Form as well, though amplified. Not all of her abilities could be listed here, just the main ones she uses. Human Form *Merge/Change - She can change her physical body to that of a person she has seen. Nyx has to manually analyse someones mind in order to gain their memories if she doesn't merge with them. When she merges into their body, she can either choose to erase their soul, or just put their soul into a dormant state until she leave, she gains their memories via this method. *Chains - She can summon black metallic chains that can pierce peoples bodies, wrap around them, or even pass purple electricity through them. *Soul Removal - She is capable of removing someones soul instantly, though rarely does so as she prefers to toy with the enemy. Though if she is ordered by a god to kill someone, whom she believes doesn't deserve to die. She will use this method and personally deliver their souls to the afterlife. *Scythe - Her chosen weapon in Human Form is a metallic, crystalline double sided-scythe. She can summon it at anytime and dismiss it, when this happens it either forms from black smoke, or disippate with the same effect. *Clone Summon - Nyx is capable of summoning clones of herself, each with the same power as her. True Form (Picture of Lance and Sword, see True Form Picture.) *Black Lance - She carries a large lance, twice the length of her body. She carries it with ease, also capable of channeling mana into into it, and releasing all the energy as a large purple bolt of magic. She can summon her Lance at will similar to her Scythe. *Black Claw Sword - Her sword is serrated, smaller sharp blades portruding along the main blade. Same with her scythe, she can summon her Sword at will similar to her Scythe and Lance. *Powerful Necromancy - She can resurrect bodies around her, they act on her command, though are mostly savage and blood thirsty. Depending on what corpses lies nearby she can summon more undead or more powerful ones. Some may be capable of utilising magicks depending on what they were when they were alive, though it is rare. Her necromancy powers is almost as strong as Corgul Hexon, a powerful necromancer whom she states she has great admiration for. Though Nyx has stated many times she cannot achieve the level of power he has in necromancy, even though she has an eternity to do so. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters